Calypso
by pipthepenguin
Summary: Calypso waits alone for the guy of her dreams. Oh look he's here! With messy black hair and sea green eyes (not just any green, sea green), Percy Jackson is here for her. But oh no, he's leaving. He's leaving her with a broken heart and her hopes scattered to the wind, but when he sets her free, how will life in the 21st Century suit our once imprisoned heroine?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Miss Author does not own PJO. Not yet at least. Mwa ha ha!**

**Ladies and Gentlemen, Penguins and Frogs, I am honored to announce the opening of...wait for it...a new story! Yay!**

**The last one was suckish so I decided to get rid of it and make a new one! Yipee!**

**I might not be able to update everyday like I used to (before the month where I went missing) because of homework and swimming and kungfu and homework and piano and homework and stuff, but I'll try to update as often as possible! :) (idk, maybe every few days?)**

**this author's note is getting reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaalllllllly yyyyyyy long so I am going to wrap up by saying please review and tell me if I should continue or trash it and go missing again.**

_whoop de do line break whoop de do line break whoop de do line break whoop — you get the point _

I closed my eyes and took I deep breath of the sea breeze as the sun rose to meet the blue sky. Melancholy washed over me as I wondered when the fates would send their next little…guest.

I opened my eyes and frowned. I really needed to replant the moonlace in my garden. I'd have to wait for night for that.

I brushed out my caramel-color hair and started braiding it over one shoulder. As I yanked the brush through the knots and tangles, I blinked at a tiny speck in the sky. It was getting bigger. No, it was getting closer. It was falling. The sky was falling. The sky was falling? No, wait. It's a person! It's—

SPLASH!

I coughed and wiped saltwater out of my eyes. I looked at the dead boy lying in the water. No, he was alive, but just barely. His jeans were smoking badly and his orange t-shirt had been ripped to shreds. I could see marks on his skin that either meant he had lit himself on fire or he had jumped into a volcano. Great. Just what I needed; I was going to fall in love with a crazy emo pyromaniac.

I knelt down into the water and tried to lift the boy up. I wasn't expecting to be able to, but he weighed close to nothing.

As I walked him over to the fountain, the boy started mumbling.

"Annabeth…volcano? Wha'…going…happening…urgh…Grover sneezes…where Tyson?"

"Um, what?" I asked uncertainly. I wondered vaguely if the boy had lost his mind. "I'll just, uh, go and get some…um…stay here."

I left the crazy boy on the cushioned bench by the fountain and went to fetch a spoon. As I ran, I wondered how I would ever fall in love with that guy, but the fates weren't stupid. They knew me, and they knew the guy. I just hoped he'd leave before I offered. No. I wouldn't offer. Promise.

I knelt down next to the boy. His eyes fluttered open. He tried to sit up, but I pushed him back down.

"Stay still," I said. "You're too weak to rise."

I laid a cool cloth across his forehead. I picked up the bronze spoon full, caught a spoonful of nectar from the fountain, and dribbled the nectar into his mouth. I looked at him to see if anything had happened.

Nothing.

I sighed then began singing, working magic into the music. I imagined my music sinking into his skin, healing and repairing his burns.

"Who?" the boy mumbled weakly.

"Shh, brave one," I said. "Rest and heal. No harm will come to you here. I am Calypso."

~oOo~

I walked into the cave where I had set up the bed the boy was resting in. He was mumbling. As usual.

"I am…P-Percy Jackson!" Percy mumbled.

"Well nice to meet you Percy Jackson," I smiled to myself. Percy. Perseus. He wasn't the first Perseus to visit Ogygia. I filled a spoon full of nectar and fed it to Percy.

"Grover pro…probably sneezed on…on…Tyson. Itchy…goat boy…where?"

I smiled and ruffled his hair. This wasn't the first time he'd spoken of his friends.

"I have…to…save her. An…Anna…Annabeth,"

My expression turned sour and I lifted my hand from his hair.

Then I looked at him agian. I sighed and left the cave.

~oOo~

I stood on the beach as the waves washed over my ankles. The air before me shimmered and in the moment it took for me to blink, Hermes appeared on the beach in front of me.

"Lord Hermes, it is an honor." I bowed to the god.

"Ahh, Calypso, nice to see you," Hermes smiled.

"Do you know the boy who sleeps in my cave?"

"Yes."

"Who is he? Who is this Percy Jackson?"

"I can't tell you."

"Of course you can't." I rolled my eyes. Stupid fates. "Can you send a message for me?"

"Sure."

"Can you tell Percy Jackson's friends, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson that he is healing and that he will be safe until he chooses to go home?"

"No."

"But—"

"No."

"Why not?"

"No."

"Maybe just—"

"No. I have to leave."

"What? Why?"

"Goodbye."

With that, Hermes disappeared in a flash. I sighed. I wished I could help this Percy Jackson even if I barely knew him. I wished I could heal him and keep him. I brushed away a tear. I was falling for him already.

I heard footsteps behind me. Turning around, I saw Percy Jackson stumbling towards me.

"Well," I said, attempting to make him smile, "the sleeper finally awakes."

"Who were you talking to?" Percy croaked. He sounded like a dying frog.

"Oh…just a messenger," I said awkwardly. "How do you feel?"

Percy shrugged then asked, "How long have I been out?"

"Time," I mused. He had hit one of the topics I wasn't keen to talk about. "Time is always difficult here. I honestly don't know, Percy."

"You know my name?"

"You talk in your sleep."

A cute blush spread across Percy's face. "Yeah. I've been…uh, told that before."

"Yes." I hesitated then said, "Who is Annabeth?"

"Oh, uh. A friend. We were together when—wait, how did I get here? Where am I?"

I reached up and brushed his mangled hair. Percy stepped back nervously. I hadn't realized that he'd be apprehensive about me.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. "I've just grown so used to caring for you. As to how you got here, you fell from the sky. You landed in the water, just there." I pointed across the beach. "I do not know how you survived. The water seemed to cushion your fall. As to where you are, you are in Ogygia."

Percy frowned in confusion then asked, "Is that near Mount St. Helens?"

I tried not to laugh. He was cute and really funny, but I didn't want to embarrass him.

"It isn't near anything, brave one," I said, smiling. "Ogygia is my phantom island. It exists by itself, anywhere and nowhere. You can heal here in safety. Never fear."

"But my friends—"

"Annabeth," I said. "And Grover and Tyson?"

"Yes!" Percy said. "I have to get back to them. They're in danger."

I felt a pang of sadness. I knew he hadn't meant for his words to hurt, but they did. They were like thorns in my heart. I touched his face. Percy didn't back away. "Rest first. You are no good to your friends until you heal."

Blinking away his sleepiness, Percy said, "You're not…you're not an evil sorceress, are you?"

I smiled. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, I met Circe once, and she had a pretty nice island, too. Except she liked to turn men into guinea pigs."

I laughed again. "I promise I will not turn you into a guinea pig."

"Or anything else?"

I shook my head. "I am no evil sorceress, and I am not your enemy, brave one. Now rest. Your eyes are already closing."

Drowsiness took over Percy's mind and his knees buckled. I lunged forward to catch him just before he had a mouthful of gravel. I walked him back to the cushioned bench by the fountain and helped him lie down.

"Rest," I ordered. His eyes closed and I sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Miss Author does not own PJO. Repeat. Miss Author does not own PJO.**

**I'm tired.**

**Thanks to the people who took the time to review:  
bambino01 - thanks and i'm not sure yet...  
Child of Kronos - thanks...and here's more  
Emily - thank you very much  
guest - ok thanks  
wapple - lazy lazy wapple. shame shame shame.**

**please review...if you haven't read any of my other stories, then I should tell you that you are in charge of what happens in the story. I have no idea what i'm going to write next...so, any tips and advice is welcome, because lately i've been so tired that all my ideas are kinda pooish.**

_review please review please review please ugh i'm too tired to type any more..._

I finally decided it was time to replant the moonlace in my garden. The full moon glowed next to the twinkling stars.

As I held the flower, it's petals silver and delicate, in my hand, I saw Percy staring at something like idiot. No, not staring at something, staring at me. I shook my head. No. I wouldn't mention it. I wouldn't.

"Percy, what do you see?" I called out gently.

"I was just looking at…" Percy started at me. "Uh…I forgot."

I smiled and laughed. "Well, as long as you're up, you can help me plant these."

I took a flower and handed it to Percy. Then I picked up my gardening spade and directed him to the edge of the garden, where I began to dig.

"That's moonlace," I explained. "It can only be planted at night."

"What does it do?" Percy looked at the flower's silver petals.

I shrugged. "Do? It doesn't really _do_ anything, I suppose. It lives, it gives light, it provides beauty. Does it have to do anything else?"

"I suppose not," Percy said.

I took the plant, and our hands met. His fingers were cold. I planted the moonlace and stepped back, surveying my work. "I love my garden."

"It's awesome," Percy nodded. "Back home, my mom always wanted a garden."

I was confused. "Why did she not plant one?"

"Well, we live in Manhattan. In an apartment."

I was even more confused. "Manhattan? Apartment?"

Percy stared at me again. Not like before, but this time, as if I'd gone crazy. "You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?" Percy said, raising his eyebrows.

"I fear not. I haven't left Ogygia in…a long time."

"Well, Manhattan's a big city, with not much gardening space."

I frowned. "That is sad. Hermes visits from time to time. He tells me the world outside has changed greatly. I did not realize it had changed so much you cannot have gardens."

"Why haven't you left your island?"

I felt a tear forming at the corner of my eye. I did not want to talk about this. "It is my punishment."

"Why? What did you do?"

"I? Nothing. But I'm afraid my father did a great deal. His name is Atlas."

"Still," Percy said hesitantly, "it's not fair to punish you for what your father's done. I knew another daughter of Atlas. Her name was Zoë. She was one of the bravest people I've ever met."

I pursed my lips. I wished the fates hadn't sent Percy to me. He was so brave and strong, yet he really cared about his friends, which included me, even though he just met me. I couldn't deal with that. But I wouldn't offer. A promise is a promise.

"What is it?" Percy asked. He seemed to realize that I was upset.

"Are–are you healed yet, my brave one? Do you think you'll be ready to leave soon?"

"What?" A look of surprise took over Percy's face. "I don't know. You want me to go?"

"I…" my voice broke. I wouldn't bring it up. I _wouldn't_. "I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well."

I ran off toward the beach, tears streaming down my face.

~oOo~

I bent over my garden as Percy sipped his nectar. I blew that annoying little strand of hair out of my eyes and glanced up at the sky. As I was holding up my hand, birds flew out of the woods and settled on my arm.

"Good morning!" I smiled cheerfully at the pair of doves. "How's it going back at the nest?"

They chirped for a little while then flew off back into the woods. I watched them soar free into the sky and wished that I was free to fly like them.

I looked over at Percy. We shared a smiled, but I looked away. I couldn't let myself fall for him. I wouldn't want him to leave.

~oOo~

I sat down at the picnic table to eat dinner with Percy. The invisible servants had set up a table with beef stew and apple cider, which may not sound all that exciting, but that's because you haven't tasted it.

"Will you tell me more about your friends? Grover is it? And Tyson?" I asked Percy.

"And Annabeth?" Percy frowned.

I pursed my lips then said, "Of course. And Annabeth."

He shrugged and said, "One time, on our first quest to save Zeus's stolen lightning bolt, we, Annabeth and I, were playing Hacky Sack with an apple. Annabeth was amazing. She could bounce the sack, or well, the apple, off her knee, shoulder, elbow, whatever. I wasn't to bad myself, but our game ended tragically when the apple bounced a little too close to Grover's mouth and with a great goat chomp, our hacky sack was gone, stem, core, and all."

I laughed. I could just imagine Percy and his friends playing Hacky Sack with his friends. I looked up at Percy and our eyes met. Then I dropped my gaze, remembering my curse.

"There it is again," Percy said.

"What?" I frowned. What was he talking about?

"You keep pulling away, like you're trying not to enjoy yourself."

I stared at my apple cider. "As I told you, Percy, I have been punished. Cursed, you might say."

"How? Tell me. I want to help."

I felt close to crying. He had no idea how much his words hurt. He couldn't help. That's why he was here in the first place, wasn't it? "Don't say that. Please don't say that."

"Tell me what the punishment is," Percy insisted.

I covered my half-finished stew with a napkin, and immediately an invisible servant whisked the bowl away. "Percy, this island, Ogygia, is my home, my birthplace. But it is also my prison. I am under…house arrest, I guess you would call it I will never visit this Manhattan of yours. Or anywhere else. I am alone here."

"Because your father was Atlas."

I nodded. "The gods do not trust their enemies. And rightly so. I should not complain. Some of the prisons are not nearly as nice as mine."

"But that's not fair," Percy protested. "Just because you're related doesn't mean you support him. This other daughter I knew, Zoë Nightshade–she fought against him. She wasn't imprisoned."

"But, Percy," I said gently, "I _did_ support him in the first war. He is my father."

"_What?_ But the Titans are evil!" Percy exclaimed, a look of horror painted on his face.

"Are they? All of them? All the time?" I pursed my lips. "Tell me, Percy. I have no wish to argue with you. But do you support the gods because they are good, or because they are your family?"

Percy didn't answer.

I felt guilty. I shouldn't have made him feel bad. "Perhaps I was wrong in the war," I said gently. "And in fairness, the gods have treated me well. They visit me from time to time. They bring me word of the outside world. But they can leave. And I cannot."

"You don't have any friends?" Percy asked in surprise. "I mean…wouldn't anyone else live here with you? It's a nice place."

A tear trickled down my cheek. The fates were cruel. Of course Percy would ask. Of course I would have to offer.

"I…I promised myself I wouldn't speak of this. But—"

I was interrupted by a rumbling wound somewhere out on the lake. A glow appeared on the horizon. It got brighter and brighter, until I could see a column of fire moving across the surface of the water, coming toward us.

Percy stood up and reached by his sword as if ready to protect me from whatever he thought that column was. "What is that?"

I sighed. "A visitor."

As the column of fire reached the beach, I stood and bowed to it formally. The flames dissipated, and standing before us was a tall man in ray overalls and a metal leg brace, his beard and hair smoldering with fire.

"Lord Hephaestus," I bowed my head. "This is a rare honor."

The fire god grunted. "Calypso. Beautiful as always. Would you excuse us, please, my dear? I need to have a word with our young Percy Jackson."

~oOo~

I walked back to my garden where I could be alone. Tears slipped down my face as I worked. I knew I would have to offer sometime. No, I promised myself I wouldn't. But I'll have to sooner or later. I choose later. But I'll have to offer. No, a promise is a promise.

Before I knew it, hours had gone by and Percy was walking back to the meadow.

"He has ordered you to return," I guessed.

"Well, not ordered. He gave me a choice."

My eyes met his. "I promised I would not offer."

"Offer what?"

I promised I would not offer, but I will. I have to. "For you to stay."

"Stay," Percy said slowly. "Like…forever?"

"You would be immortal on this island," I said quietly. "You would never age or die. You could leave the fight to others, Percy Jackson. You could escape your prophecy."

Percy stared at me, stunned. "Just like that?"

I nodded. "Just like that."

Percy hesitated then said, "But…my friends."

I rose and took his hand. His touch sent a warm current through my body. "You asked about my curse, Percy. I did not want to tell you. The truth is the gods send me companionship from time to time. Every thousand years or so, they allow a hero to wash up on my shores, someone who needs my help. I tend to him and befriend him, but it is never random. The Fates make sure that the sort of hero they send…" My voice trembled and I had to stop.

Percy squeezed my hand. "What? What have I done to make you sad?"

"They send a person who ca never stay," I whispered. "Who can never accept my offer of companionship for more than a little while. They send me a hero I can't help…just the sort of person I can't help falling in love with."

The night was quiet except for the gurgle of the fountains and waves lapping on the shore. I supposed it took a while for my words to sink in, but eventually, Percy's eyes widened in surprise.

"Me?" he asked.

"If you could see your face." I suppressed a smile, though my eyes were still teary. "Of course, you."

"That's why you've been pulling away all this time?"

I tried very hard. But I can't help it. The Fates are cruel. They sent you to me, my brave one, knowing that you would break my heart."

"But…I'm just…I mean, I'm just _me_."

"That is enough," I promised. "I told myself I would not even speak of this. I would let you go without even offering. But I can't. I suppose the Fates knew that, too. You could stay with me, Percy. I'm afraid that is the only way you could help me."

I stared at the horizon. The first red streaks of dawn were lightening the sky. I knew Percy wouldn't accept. He couldn't. He had the war, the prophecy, and most importantly, his friends.

"I can't," Percy told me.

I looked down sadly. I knew Percy wouldn't accept, yet I still felt empty as if he'd taken the sliver of hope I had and dumped it in the lake.

"I would never do anything to hurt you," Percy assured me, "but my friends need me. I know how to help them now. I have to get back."

I picked a flower from my garden–a sprig of silver moonlace. Its glow faded as the sunrise came up. I tucked the flower into Percy's T-shirt pocket.

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him on the forehead, like a blessing. "Then come to the beach, my hero. And we will send you on your way."

~oOo~

The raft was a ten-foot square of logs lashed together with a pole for a mast and a simple white linen sail. Percy looked at it uncertainly.

"This will take you wherever you desire," I promised. "It is quite safe."

Percy took my hand, but I let it slip out of his.

"Maybe I can visit you," Percy said.

I shook my head. "No man ever finds Ogygia twice, Percy. When you leave, I will never see you again."

"But—"

"Go, please." My voice broke. "The Fates are cruel, Percy Just remember me." I smiled slightly. "Plant a garden in Manhattan for me, will you?"

"I promise." Percy stepped onto the raft. Immediately it began to sail from the shore, leaving me behind with my crushed dreams and hopes lost in the wind.


End file.
